Preghiera
by i LiKe iNSaNiTY
Summary: Spain, Germany, and Berlin all wake up in a dim room, what adventure is in store for these three? Rated T juuuuuust to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/n I, obviously, don't own Hetalia, just Berlin and Rome(not the actual cities though). Also sorry if any of the translations are wrong! Hope you enjoy! This was copied and pasted from my dA account Elizabeth Auditore. This is loosely based off a video I saw on youtube of the same name.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Spain woke with a start and found himself staring at the ceiling of a dimly lit room. Slowly sitting up the Spaniard took a look at his surroundings and found Germany and his little hermana, Berlin, laying next to him, still out cold. As he looked around some more he found a small table with a lamp, the only light in the room, and a note. Slowly standing he walked over to it and picked it up.

_Can you solve the puzzles and rescue the priests from evil's grasp?_

The priests? Evil's grasp? What was it talking about?

He was putting the note in his pocket and looked over at the other two when he heard a groan and saw Germany had woken up.

"Where the hölle are we?" the blond German questioned as he sat up slowly.

"No se amigo, I'm just as confused as you." the other male replied with a small sigh.

"Rom, Tokio, oben geschlossen. Es ist zu früh für diese Scheiße." the only other occupant of the room muttered as she curled up tighter, making her older brother sigh in a mixture of fondness and exasperation, sometimes she was just like Prussia, he thought silently to himself.

"Schwester, get up or you'll miss breakfast." he told her, making the girl shoot up.

"Not breakfast!" she practically screeched and looked around wildly for a moment before levelling a glare at her older brother.

"You lied to me bruder!" she whined childishly, which she was compared to almost everyone else, the two nations thought.

"So... anyone know why we're here?" she asked after a pregnant pause.

"No, but I found this note, might be a clue as to why." Spain pipped up as he took the recently acquired note out of his pocket and held it out for the two Germans to see.

"Can you solve the puzzles and rescue the priests from evil's grasp?" Germany mumbled, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Well if we're here then the priests must be people we know, Spain you've been around a long time, were any of the others priests at one point?" the young, by nation standards, capital asked, making said Spaniard think for a moment.

"Let's see... Prussia worked for one for a short time I think... the Teutonic Knights were a religious order, or so I heard, and I think maybe Inglaterra was a big part for a short time... also the Italies... they're extremely religious..." he mumbled quietly in thought.

"So it's a combination of those five, possibly all of them." Germany mused.

"Now that we have that somewhat figured out we need to find a way out of here, cierto?" Spain smiled his usual cheerful smile.

"Ja." the Germans agreed with a nod of their heads.

Just then there was a slight shaking and a passage way opened in one of the walls.

"Well... that solves that, let's go!" Berlin spoke after a small pause before dashing through the hole, Germany following close behind, his older brother instincts kicking in. Spain followed suit, not wanting to be left behind.

They ran through a short tunnel before entering a brightly lit room, with a high ceiling, it would probably take about twenty Russias stacked together to reach it, it was so high, Berlin thought to herself in amusement.

The room itself was simple yet absolutely breathtaking, stone pillars lined the walls and a wonderful mural on the ceiling, like in one of the cathedrals in Italy. It depicted three heroes fighting off an odd looking creature that was a pure black color except for the eyes, which were a beautiful ruby red shade. Behind the heroes where three others dressed in pure white robes with a red stole accented with gold, each of them holding rosaries tightly in their hands.

Once they were done admiring the painting they took a better look around the room and saw heavy wooden doors on the other side. Seeing no other exit, other then the one they just came from, they walked towards it.

When they got to the door they saw an engraving on it.

_They are separate yet the same for one can not live without the other but the other can live without the one, what are they? Answer correctly and you shall be rewarded, answer falsely and a punishment awaits you._

"I don't like the sound of that..." Berlin gulped.

"They are separate yet one in the same..." Spain trailed off, "The only thing that comes to mind are the nations and capitals. I mean, we feel pain when something happens to our capitals but we can still go one for we represent the whole country but they can't live with out us."

As if those were the magic words the doors swung open.

"I really wasn't expecting that to be the right answer..." he trailed off.

"Well it was, and I'm glad because I really didn't want to find out what the punishment was." Berlin spoke as she walked through the doorway, the two older men following.

The next room was pitch black with a soft humming sound that slowly got louder until they could make out the words.

_**Se a te guinge il mio pregar  
>Non ni punisca<br>Il tuo prigor;  
>Meno severi, clementi ognora<br>Volgi i tuoi sguardi sopra di mi.**_

The song seemed to be coming from all around them and as they stepped farther into the room weapons appeared in front of them with a bright flash of light.

Spain received his usual battle axe, Berlin got a scythe, and Germany had a broad sword. When they took a hold of the weapons the whole room lit up, the singing voices getting louder.

Taking a few steps more a giant lion appeared in front of them, but something was odd about it. Instead of a normal lion's tail it was that of a snake!

"**What brings you here strangers?**" the lion questioned them in a deep, booming voice that commanded respect from those around him.

"We don't know, we simply know we must save priests from evil's hand." Germany retorted, snapping out of his shock.

"**If you are the heroes spoken of in the prophecy you must each answer a question. Get it right and I shall let you pass on to your final challenge, answer false and I shall strike you down where you stand.**" the lion growled.

Germany stepped forwards, "I'll go first then."

"**Very well, When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit,  
>And my second confines her to finish the piece,<br>How hard is her fate! But how great is her merit  
>If by taking my whole she effects her release!<strong>" the lion presented his riddle.

Germany appeared deep in thought as he searched his brain for the answer.

"Hem-lock" he answered after a bit.

"**Is that your final answer?**"

"Ja."

"**Very well, you are permitted to pass.**" he stepped to the side to let the German nation walk to the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'll go next!" Spain called with his ever present smiled.

"**Without it, I'm dead. If I'm not, then then I'm behind. What am I?**" the lion told him his riddle in his booming voice.

"Uhh... ahead?" Spain guessed.

"**Is that you final answer?**"

"Sí, I suppose so."

"**You may pass.**" and he once again moved to the side to allow Spain to go to the other end of the room.

"**What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?**" he spoke, turning to look at Berlin.

The girl panickee for a moment before she took a deep breath and thought.

"Umm... your shadow...?" she spoke after a small silence. The lion stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"**Be weary of what lies ahead.**" he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving no trace of him ever being there, and the door opened to another beautiful room, similar to the second room but this time it held an altar with three very familiar figures praying.

They each gripped their weapons tightly and walked into the room, their footsteps echoing in the silent space, yet the three at the altar didn't seem to notice, and if they did, they didn't care.

Once Spain, Germany, and Berlin where close enough they heard quietly mumbling coming from the ones at the altar.

"Preghiamo per la sicurezza degli eroi e che essi possono sconfiggere il male che desiderano prendere la nostra piccola casa umile." they heard.

Having enough of this nonsense Berlin bounded up the steps and to the figure in the middle.

"Rome snap out of this right now! If this is your idea of a prank it's not funny!" she shouted, but it had no affect on the Italian capital, or either of his brothers it seems.

"I don't think they can hear us chica..." Spain trailed off, "it seems they're in a sort of trance or something..."

Just then darkness enveloped the room before it seemed to ball up in the middle and take shape of a mysterious looking creature with ruby red eyes, it was the one from the mural! they realized. Did they have to kill it to get out of here?

The creature let out a mighty roar and they figured they probably did.

"_**Who dares try to defy me?!**_" it screeched in an awful sounding voice.

"We are!" Spain spoke up, his face uncharacteristically serious.

"_**Then prepare to die! Nothing will keep me from my prize!**_" it's voice echoed before leaping at the trio.

They leaped out of the way before rushing at it, but it easily knocked them away. In fact, they couldn't seem to land a simple hit upon it and he was knocking then around like toys! All too soon it seemed the beast won as he advanced on the down nations.

As he raised his claw to finish him Berlin let out an ear piercing scream that seemed to both stun the creature and cause something... odd to happen. The lion from before appeared in the room and leaped upon the shadow, a mighty roar leaving his throat.

"**Up my heroes! I will assist you with your victory!**" the lion exclaimed as he disappeared again and three glowing balls of light appeared in his place before shooting towards them and entering their weapons, causing them to glow brilliantly and a new strength surged through them.

Scrambling onto their feet they once again rushed at the creature, but this time they were able to land blows. They continued to trade bows for a short time, but alas they were still tired from their earlier beating and were not able to keep it up, though the beast, too, was weakening.

Putting all their energy into one last attack they rushed at the thing and pierced through it with their weapons, successfully defeating it and claiming victory as their own.

Still, weakened from the battle the three of them collapsed as white engulfed their vision and they knew no more.

When Veneziano woke up he looked around in confusion, last he remembered was he was going to go visit Germany with Rome, so he could see Berlin, and Romano storming out of the house as usual, claiming he was going to go visit big brother Spain and next thing he knows, he's waking up on the floor of his villa in his robes, his brothers next to him, also in their robes.

Standing up he went to to change into normal clothes. When he got back Romano and Rome were awake and also changed back into their usual clothes, looking just as confused as he probably did.

After staring at each other they shrugged it off and went their separate ways.

Berlin and Germany woke to a worried Prussia standing over them.

"West! Berlin! Ihr seid wach! Sie haben für wie eine Stunde gewesen!" he shouted once he noticed they were awake.

"What happened bruder?" Germany asked as he sat up.

"You two just like, collapsed for no reason! You had the awesome me worried!"

"Bruder, worried?" Berlin snickered.

"Whatever, I'm sure it was nothing." Germany stood up, neither of the two having any memory of what happened, or of that odd place.

Spain woke with a start in the middle of his kitchen floor, tomatoes scattered all around him.

"Ah! Mi tomatoes!" he shouted to himself as he hurriedly gathered them up, glad none of them were harmed. As he put them back in the basket he wondered why he just randomly passed out, also having no memory of what happened or of the odd place. Shrugging it off he started making churros for when Romano came over, and thus life went on as normal for the six friends.


	2. Chapter 2

1 and 3 are endings I also had plan out and 2 came to me one day on my way to school. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AE(alternate ending) #1  
>As he raised his claw to finish him Berlin let out an ear piercing scream that seemed to both stun the creature and pull the kneeling figures out of their trance.<p>

"Berlin!" a accented voice shouted in a panic- it belonged to Rome, the doomed nations thought dimly.

Suddenly the creature was flung away by a invisible force and they looked over to find the Italian capital with his hand outstretched, his face filled with shock as his brothers looked at him with a similar expression.

Quickly shaking it off he bounded down the stairs and over to his white haired friend and helped her to her feet.

"Berlin!" He repeated as Veneziano and Romano followed close behind to help the other two.

When they were standing the two Germans and Spaniard felt a wave of new energy. With renewed vigor they started attacking the creature again, the three Italian brothers helping in anyway they could.

After what seemed like forever they claimed victory, though they had little time to celebrate as their worlds became black.

AE #2  
>As he raised his claw to finish him Berlin let out an ear piercing scream before their worlds went black and they knew no more.<p>

"_**This is your punishment for defying me!**_" the creature bellowed at their corpses before casting them out of his mind and stalking towards the Italians and making quick work of them.

Prussia's breath caught in his throat when his kleiner bruder und schwester's chest stilled sitting in shock for a long moment he called 911 before performing CPR, but little did he know it was already too late.

Madrid dropped the basket of tomatoes he held in his arms at the sight of his hermano mayor laying still in the middle of the kitchen floor. Getting over his shock his quickly dialed 911 and explained the best he could over the stutter that had entered his panicked speech.

"Italy? Romano? Rome?" Hungary called as she walked into their villa that warm, happy after noon before pausing in shock and screaming when she saw the three Italians laying on the floor. Quickly calling 911 like the other two before her she rushed to their side and tried to make them comfortable.

That day Kingdom of Spain, Federal Republic of Germany, his little sister the capital city of Berlin, Republic of Italy, and their little brother the capital city of Rome were officially declared dead, though no one could figure out why, seeing as all of their countries were doing fine. Madrid and Prussia, reluctantly and with heavy hearts, took over the ordeals of two of the counties and shared Italy's work until the new ones were found.

AE #3  
>When the three of them entered the room they saw three very familiar figures at the altar facing them. As they stepped in farther the figures raised their hands as a white ball of light bagan to form.<p>

"Italy what are you doing?" Germany demanded, but the normally cheerful country didn't answer, a blank look on his face, as well as on the faces of his two brothers.

Then, with out warning the balls of light shot out of their hands and at the trio, sending them flying a few feet backwards. It was then they realized they had to fight their friends.

Gettint their weapons ready they rushed at the Italians, only to be stopped by an invisible force and three more balls of light were shot at them. All they could do was dodge! It was near impossible to get close!

After minutes of trying to dodge, it seemed the light locked onto them, Berlin decided she had enough and fought her way to the three Italians.

"Berlin!" Germany and Spain shouted in worry, but she paid them no heed. Forcing herself to walk towards them she fought through the invisible barrier and flung herself at her friend

"Rome! You have to snap out of it!" she cried weakly, "Feli and Lovi too!"

The three paused in their attacks and stared blankly at her, still as statutes. Taking this as a good sign Germany and Spain made their way to Veneziano and Romano respectively.

"Lovi, wake up or all the tomatoes will be gone." Spain grinned down at the normally moody southern Italian.

"Italy snap out of this or I'll make you run extra laps!" Germany shouted at the kinder side of Italy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the three Italians collapsed, the blank look disappearing and the other three smiled before they too collapsed, out cold.


End file.
